House of Hades: a FanFic
by PotterGoddess394
Summary: Annabeth and Percy enter the deepest pits of the Underworld, and all the baddies are out for revenge.
1. House of Hades: Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth tumbled miles down into Tartarus. Percy was able to move himself in the air, and pulled himself closer to Annabeth. Not too close, since they were falling too fast, but closer. Suddenly, they hit the bottom. It wasn't cold hard stone, nor dim and dark, but something like a rubber-covered the floor, and it was well-lit. It hurt, but less than Percy expected. He caught his sword, RIptide, and transformed it back into a pen. He noticed that Annabeth's laptop Daedalus gave her was intact, as well. The shimmering blue Delta symbol still shone. _At least we have that and each other, _Percy thought grimly.

Annabeth collapsed as soon as she hit the ground, but Percy caught her. He helped set her down on the ground and inspected the wound.

"No, no, go collect anything that fell!" she exclaimed. Percy complied grudgingly. He recovered Annabeth's dagger, her laptop, and her backpack. He brought the supplies over to his pained girlfriend. Annabeth seemed somewhat relieved to see her dagger and laptop. "Okay, now you can see my ankle," she said. Percy took the makeshift splint off and winced.

"That bad, huh?" Annabeth winced. Percy kept his face straight and remembered what he had learned at the two camps. He fixed the splint on her ankle, which was bruised black, brown and blue, and stood up.

"Well, that's the best I can do for now. If we come across branches, I'll make you crutches. But until we are getting ready to go, stay on the ground," Percy said, brushing the black hair out of his eyes.

"If I have to stay down, at least sit next to me. Please?" Annabeth looked at him pleadingly. Percy had to comply. So he sat down next to her and told her everything that had happened since Tiberinus had taken her to the beginning of her journey. She listened quietly, and looked into his eyes when he was done. "I thought what I did was hard. But you were going to willingly give yourself up, drained yourself, then went and battled two giants," she said quietly.

"Yeah, but you outsmarted Arachne, and got through wherever you were with a broken ankle. I couldn't have done that," he replied. Before she can say anything else, they hear a hissing from behind them.

"Long time, no see, Perseus Jackson! I believe you killed me last time? That means it's my turn to kill you!" a wicked and disturbingly familiar voice sounded.

"Percy, don't turn around. Don't look at her. You'll be stone. It's Medusa," Annabeth whispered urgently. He nodded minutely, and uncapped his sword. He saw her reflection in it and cringed. Annabeth then reached to her laptop, and put on the webcam so she could see behind her. Medusa was right behind her.


	2. House of Hades: Chapter 2

Percy closed his eyes, and tried to cut her head off in one strike without opening his eyes. Needless to say, it didn't work. He himself didn't really believe it would, but had to try. That was a stupid move, he thought bitterly. This was Medusa's home territory. This was Tartarus. This was the deepest depth of the Underworld, and he would be lucky to survive the night.  
While he was thinking, Medusa slunk over to Annabeth. He still had his eyes shut, but heard her voice, like nails on a chalkboard, urging Annabeth to open her eyes. Annabeth was too smart for that, she just gripped her Celestial Bronze knife, the only weapon she ever carried. With her eyes still firmly closed, she did mental calculations. As a child of Athena, she was able to strategize carefully, and do quick mental calculations. Judging by the echo of Medusa's voice and where it was coming from, she was about 3 inches away from Annabeth's right shoulder, crouched down. Annabeth waited a few seconds, then quickly slashed through the area that Medusa's neck would have been. Annabeth heard a satisfying SQUELCH and opened her eyes and used her laptop to make sure the head was on the ground and facedown, which it was.  
Percy wrapped up the head in his jacket, figuring it could be useful. As long as it wasn't destroyed, she couldn't reform here in Tartarus anyways, according to Annabeth. He looked at Annabeth.  
"You saved us. You used Luke's knife to kill Medusa. How? How could you have guessed exactly where she was like that?" he asked incredously.  
"I've told you before, Athena ALWAYS has a plan. And she was breathing in my ear. It wasn't that hard, Seaweed Brain." she replied. Okay... he thought.  
"We should probably start moving soon. How does your ankle feel?"  
"Better, the ambrosia is helping. We can start moving." she replied  
So they started making their way through uncharted territory. They battled a few monsters, but they survived. Nico was right, though. The monsters were much stronger.


	3. House of Hades: Chapter 3

There was a point when Annabeth felt she couldn't go on, that she was holding Percy back and making the journey too slow. She voiced these concerns to her loving boyfriend.  
"Annabeth, are you crazy? You've helped me more on this journey than you think. I'd be stone if it weren't for you. Please don't think you're holding me back. Besides, what else could I do? Even if I thought you weren't helping, or if I thought you were holding us back, I can't exactly leave you alone in Tartarus alone. I don't think that you're holding us back, anyways." he told her, sea green eyes shimmering with honesty. Annabeth just melted looking into those eyes. She nodded and instantly felt better.  
"Okay, that makes me feel a ton better. Thanks, Perce." she said, leaning in to kiss him.  
"Well, well, well, isn't this sweet? Two little lovebirds," a gravelly, generally evil sounding female voice crooned. Percy groaned, and not for a good reason. He broke the kiss and turned towards the voice, visibly irritated.  
"Who. Are. You." he demanded.  
"Why, son of the sea god, I'm insulted. You don't remember me? Maybe you remember my son?" she grinned evilly. Suddenly, Percy's eyes widened.  
"I remember you! You're Echidna. I fought you 6 years ago on the St. Louis Arch." he remembered.  
"Yes, don't you have a good memory. Before I was weak, but now, I'm in my home, and out for revenge. You helped kill my husband, remember. I don't forget or forgive. Now you will die!" the evil woman exclaimed.  
Percy went into full battle mode. Annabeth had seen this side of him a few times before, and it never shocked her how focused he was. It was like when they kissed... But this, this he was hard-wired for. These skills saved his life. While he was battling his old foe, she yelled warnings to him.  
"Watch your left! Duck! Now your right!" were just a few commands leaving her lips. She blew her blond hair out of her eyes and prayed to the absent gods. She prayed to all of them, but especially her mom, Athena, and Percy's dad, Poseidon. She was praying and trying to get behind Echidna to surprise attack her. Percy used a quick hand signal to tell Annabeth to duck, and cleanly sliced Echidna's head off.  
"That was too easy..." Percy said, exhausted.  
"Perce, you forgot about the Chimera!" Annabeth yelled. The beast began morphing and changing into it's full size.  
"Oh shit..." Percy cursed, along with a few Greek and Latin curses. He faced the giant Chimera and yelled "Hey Ugly, didn't I kill you once already?!"  
That's when the Chimera seemed to lose it's temper. That's when it attacked.  
It almost got Percy. But Annabeth was too quick. She threw her knife at the Chimera's neck. It knocked it down, but didn't kill it. Miraculously, Percy found the perfect second to strike a wound that should have been fatal to the chimera. But this was Tartarus. And it was Percy and Annabeth. Supposed to be didn't mean would be. The chimera was wounded, but mostly just angry. It attacked Percy again, and this time, didn't miss. Percy fell to the ground, and Annabeth was able to take his sword and kill the chimera. She quickly fell to her knees at Percy's side.  
"Percy... Percy, are you okay?" she asked. He didn't respond, but his eyelids twitched. Annabeth let out a sigh. She fed him a piece of ambrosia, and his jaw loosened. He relaxed a bit, which of course, relaxed Annabeth. She leaned down to kiss him. What she expected to be a one-sided kiss, was fully reciprocated by Percy. She smiled while nibbling his lower lip, knowing that he was faking hurt because he loved when she took care of him. He put his hands on her waist, and she hooked her's around his neck. He pulled himself into a sitting position, and deepened the kiss.


End file.
